You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)
You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der sechsten Staffel, Ort der Qualen, Teil 2, und wird von Skylar mit den Dalton Academy Warblers bei den Invitationals gesungen. Das Original stammt von Dead or Alive aus ihrem zweiten Album "Youthquake" aus dem Jahr 1984. Lyrics Warblers (Warblers): You spin me right round, baby (You spin me) Right round like a record, baby (You spin me) Right round round round Skylar: If I, I get to know your name Well I, could trace your private number, baby All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your loving arms I want some, want some I've set my sights on you And I have got to have my way now, baby Skylar: All I know is that to me You look like you're having fun Open up your loving arms Watch out, here I come Warblers (Warblers): You spin me right round, baby (You spin me) Right round like a record, baby (You spin me) Right round round round You spin me right round, baby (You spin me) Right round like a record, baby (You spin me) Right round round round Skylar: I, I got to be your friend now, baby And I, would like to move it just a little bit closer All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your loving arms Watch out, here I come Warblers (Warblers): You spin me right round, baby (You spin me) Right round like a record, baby (You spin me) Right round round round You spin me right round, baby (You spin me) Right round like a record, baby (You spin me) Right round round round Skylar (mit Warblers): I want your love (I want your love) Skylar: All I know is that to me You look like you're lots of fun Open up your loving arms Watch out, here I come Warblers (Skylar): You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round (Oh whoa) You spin me right round, baby (Warblers: You spin me) Right round like a record, baby Right round round round (Oh whoa) You spin me right round, baby (Warblers: You spin me) Right round like a record, baby Right round round round (I want your love) You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round (I want your love) You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round (I need your love) You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round Trivia *Der Songe sollte ursprünglich in Love Side Story als Mash-Up mit Do You Really Want to Hurt Me gesungen werden. Quelle 1 Quelle 2 *Das ist Skylars letztes Solo in der Serie Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Skylar